Not Words That Were Said
by Vampira-Seya Kuchiki
Summary: Resposta ao "Torneio De Fanfics" oferecido pela "A Magica e a Assassina" - Mas não deixa de ser uma fic XD - Tem uma poesia minha aqui e é SasuHina


Essa é uma resposta ao "Torneio De Fanfics", oferecido pela "A Magica e a Assassina".

A História aqui postada se passa quando eles já têm 20 anos, vou mudar algumas coisas quando eles são pequenos, vai ter alguns Flashs Backs, mudando a história, vocês verão ao longo da fic. Aqui tem uma poesia que eu decidi fazer, não para essa fic, e sim para outras coisas, mas isso não vem ao caso. Vamos começar a FIC!

_Itálico são os Flashs Backs._

Normal é a fic.

**Negrito é a poesia.**

--

**Not Words That Were Said…**

**Amor... Uma palavra, simplesmente, indefinível...**

Eu estava lá, ao lado de Sakura, lutando nas missões. Depois de tanto tempo ela estava muito diferente, se importava muito com o Naruto. Estou achando muito melhor, pelo menos ela não fica direto me babando. Eu decidi não me juntar a Orochimaru. Por quê? Uma pessoa me fez ver que outra coisa é mais importante que a vingança... Quer saber como ela é? Eu digo. Ela foi a primeira garota que me fez gostar de garotas com o cabelo curto. Seu cabelo é da cor da noite... Azuis-marinhos como o céu, como o mar... Simplesmente azuis... Não sabia como ela conseguia. Sabe, nunca gostei de arte. Mas, ela me faz querer desenhá-la. Com aqueles traços finos de seus lábios. Que eu sempre quis saber o gosto... Como ela consegue? Parece tão frágil... Mas consegue lutar com muita garra.

**Que é como o impossível...**

Eu a admiro... Foi a primeira pessoa que me fez me preocupar com outras. Com aquele sorriso meigo, me faria morrer por ela.

-Olá Hinata- Disse eu indiferente, tentava não transparecer que eu a amava.

-Ah, olá Sasuke-kun!- Ela respondia-me dando aquele meigo sorriso que só ela consegue dar. Ela me deixa doido com esse sorriso. Faz-me querer protegê-la de tudo, e não deixar nenhuma pessoa machucá-la... Nenhuma... Ninguém...

**Dá-nos muita ternura e também o calor...**

Eu lembro com clareza, apesar de lá termos apenas doze anos, do dia em que **ela** me fez perceber que a amava, do dia em que **ela** me fez desistir de me entregar à vingança, à frieza, à dor... À solidão...

Flash Back On-

_Ela estava em casa, pensando em tudo... Achava ela, que amava Naruto, seu querido "Naruto-kun". Ela estava em pé, olhando para a rua afora, navegando em seus pensamentos, quando vê alguém de cabelos pretos, sem sorriso, o olhar tão frio que arrepiou Hinata, correndo até o portão de entrada de Konoha sobre a chuva. Quando viu aqueles olhos ônix e percebeu quem era, teve que ir atrás dele..._

**Mas, às vezes, um pouco da famosa dor...**

_Ela virou-se e correu até a porta de seu quarto, não se importava se iria ficar encharcada, ou com estar vestida de pijama, ela sentia que tinha que impedir aquele ato maluco que ele iria fazer agora. Saiu correndo e parou na cozinha, olhou rápida para o relógio da cozinha. Marcava 11:50. Tinha que correr, ele poderia estar na floresta em apenas 5min, pelas habilidades ninja dele... _

**Apenas duas pessoas o sentem...**

_Conseguiu abrir a porta da frente, a chuva já começara a tocar seu pijama azul-bebê de seda, ela corre... E corre... Ela vê aqueles cabelos mais à frente. Acelerou. Ela nunca, NUNCA, tinha falado com ele uma vez, mas algo a impedia de deixá-lo sair, assim, sem nunca ter falado com ela. Ela parou Sasuke também, ele já sabia que era Hinata, passou apenas na frente da casa dela enquanto rumava ao portão de Konoha. Pensava que como nunca havia falado com ela, ela não tentaria o impedir. Percebeu agora que estava enganado. Estavam apenas os dois agora. Os dois, e uma chuva que caía sobre eles, como se chorasse, pensando que o amor desses jovens corações fosse impossível..._

**Mas nenhuma delas, nenhuma, entende...**

_- Sasuke-san, não sei como você é, e nem nunca falei com você, mas não posso te deixar ir assim!- Disse Hinata com o rosto abaixado, com o pijama grande demais cobrindo punhos cerrados junto ao peito. _

_- Por quê? Você mesma disse que amava o Naruto, o que ouve?- Disse, ainda sem emoção, Sasuke. _

_- Sasuke-san... Sasuke-kun... - Sussurrou Hinata, inocente. __Ao ouvir essas palavras, Sasuke arregalou os olhos. _

_- -kun, é? O que aconteceu com o -san?- Perguntou, talvez sarcasticamente, Sasuke. _

_-Sasuke-kun... Sasuke-kun... Não vá embora, Sasuke-kun!- Gritou Hinata, totalmente desesperada – Não sei o que sinto por você, achava besteira quando as meninas brigavam por você..._

_- Eu vou embora. - Falou Sasuke firme – E ninguém vai me impedir. _

_**É uma coisa muito estranha...**_

_- Sasuke-kun... –Hinata não pôde terminar, pois Sasuke a interrompeu._

_-Hinata... Sabe de uma coisa?_

_O vento começa a soprar o lugar onde os dois se encontravam, Hinata começa a chorar detrás de sua franja bagunçada pelo vento._

_- Você é irritante. – Disse Sasuke virando-se e olhando aquela Hinata chorosa nos olhos._

_Hinata abaixou a cabeça e ficou ali, fitando o chão, chorando. Hinata estava encharcada, tudo que ela pedia naquele momento era que Sasuke ficasse. Será que ele não entendia?_

_Hinata sentiu uma mão gelada tocar seu rosto, mais um arrepio ela sentiu. Ele ainda com aqueles orbes frios... Porém cativantes... Ela não entendeu aquele movimento, mas estava mais quente. Sasuke havia colocado seu casaco por cima dela._

**- **_Obrigada... Sasuke-kun..._

**Que Deus nos dá por nossa manha...**

_Hinata estava com a vista embaçada, não estava vendo mais nada... Desmaiou._

_Sasuke olhou para aquela pequena menina que carregava no colo, rumo a casa dela._

_Parou do nada, nunca tinha reparado nela, naqueles olhos, como seriam se estivesse agora, olhando para ele com ternura... Ah, os lábios, os lábios... Sasuke teve uma imensa vontade de ficar ali, e pousar seus lábios sobre os dela... E sentir, sentir que gosto teria aqueles lábios puros, de uma garota inocente... Mas ele sabia, sabia que não poderia fazer isso, ela falou com ele hoje, não podia simplesmente fazer isso agora._

**O amor é algo mágico...**

_Ele chegou a casa dela, pensava que não levaria ninguém em sua casa se fosse se vingar, mas então, por que a levou para casa? Hinata começa a acordar, ela olha nos olhos ônix daquele que a carregava. Hinata ficou de pé, depois de Sasuke a colocar lá._

_-Sasuke-kun!- Exclamou Hinata abraçando-o._

_Sasuke ficou parado, mas não pôde deixar de perceber que seu coração bateu mais forte. O que aquilo significava? Não! Não podia estar amando Hinata! Não podia... _

**Que de alegria se alimenta...**

_- Hinata... – Sussurrou uma Sasuke sendo abraçado por uma Hinata feliz._

_Sasuke estava confuso, pensava que os abraços de garotas eram todos iguais, agora via que estava enganado... O de Hinata era... Como dizer... Diferente... Era um que o fazia querer mais e ao mesmo tempo não querer machucá-la, era um que o fazia querer se matar e ao mesmo tempo viver ao lado dela para sempre... O fazia querer tudo... E seu oposto..._

_Hinata estava o abraçando, mas ele não correspondia, percebido isso, Hinata se afasta._

_- Você vai...?_

_-Não._

_Hinata o olhou confusa. Por quê?_

**Não tem gostinho de menta...**

_Sasuke vai embora, Hinata percebeu que ele cumpriria com sua promessa... Ou pelo menos, ela queria._

Flash Back Off-

Agora estou aqui, convivendo com todos, mas sem a Hinata...

Tenho muitas histórias com Hinata, mas nenhuma com um final feliz...

Flash Back On-

_-Hinata?_

_-Ãnh?_

_- Você gostaria de andar um pouco? Queria te perguntar uma coisa..._

_- Claro! – Ela respondeu, sempre muito amável com as pessoas._

**Mas é ardido como pimenta...**

_- Sim, Sasuke-kun?- Falou ela com os orbes brilhantes, lindos._

_- Você ama o Naruto, não é?_

_Hinata arregalou os olhos, abaixou a cabeça._

_- Por que pergunta isso, Sasuke-san?_

_Sasuke arregalei os olhos, ela só o chamava de "Sasuke-kun", o que tinha acontecido? Algumas lágrimas caíram no chão. Um vento sopra muito forte bem nessa hora... Hinata olhou Sasuke nos olhos e disse:_

_- Sim, Sasuke-san, eu amo-o._

_Sasuke ficou ruborizado, como poderia?_

_- Vamos para casa, está começando a ventar muito forte – Disse Sasuke tentando fugir do rumo que a conversa escolheu._

_- O que foi Sasuke-san?_

_- Nada..._

**Amor... Gostaria de, com você, para a felicidade ir...**

_- Sasuke-san... – Ela sussurrou depois, quando ao longe Sasuke se encontrava, sem esperança de que a tivesse um dia..._

Flash back Off-

Hoje me arrependo, devia ter dito a ela o quanto eu a amava, que queria a proteger...

**Dores de palavras que não foram ditas... Fazem o amor nunca existir...**

Arrependo-me de não ter contado... As palavras... Palavras que não foram ditas...

--

Bem, He, a fic, eu vou colocar a poesia aqui embaixo:

Amor, uma palavra indefinível...

Que é como o impossível...

Dá-nos ternura e calor...

Mas, às vezes, um pouco de dor...

Duas pessoas o sentem...

Mas nenhuma delas entende...

É uma coisa estranha...

Que Deus nos dá por nossa manha...

O amor é algo mágico...

Que de alegria se alimenta...

Não tem gostinho de menta...

Mas é ardido como pimenta...

Amor... Gostaria de, com você, para a felicidade ir...

Dores de palavras que não foram ditas... Fazem o amor nunca existir...

--

E comentem por favor i.i


End file.
